L'erreur de le confiance
by Melancolicah
Summary: "Les lycéens sont au qui-vive. Un tueur rode parmi eux. Tout porte à croire que c'est le dangereux rebelle, mais les autres, eux..? Ne sont-ils pas toute autant suspects?"


_**L'erreur de la confiance**_

Il avait toujours ce couteau entre les doigts, ne savant que faire de sa victime. Il le lui plantait brutalement dans la cuisse, arrachant une plainte muette à la demoiselle. Il prit place sur son bassin, se tortillant avec joie, voyant son visage se torde sous la douleur, ne lui avait-il pas brisé cet os si important, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée? Il soupira et lui ouvrit la bouche, ce qui restait de sa langue était noir. Qui a-t-il? Il fallait bien qu'il stoppe l'hémorragie d'une quelconque manière, il l'a donc brûlé. De la bonne vieille médecine! Il rendrait sûrement nostalgique ces gens ayant subi ce genre de sort, avant. Il la regardait en souriant, Capucine était apeurée. Il écarta les pans de son peignoir, sa nudité s'exposait à ses yeux telle une grande brûlure, le jeune homme repris donc son couteau en main. « Es-tu fière de ce corps? Tu ressembles à une poupée. Une poupée désaxée, manipulée. Laisse-moi te rendre libre de ce trop plein de beauté. » Lentement, il plantait sa lame dans son sein, coupant circulairement cette viande fraîche. Peut-être pourrait-il le donner aux clébards errants par la suite? Le jeune soupira, finissant de découper cette partie de son anatomie, Il s'attaqua donc à son double. La tâche faite, il lui fit un bandage au torse. Quoi? Il l'avait dit, elle ne doit pas mourir, il a encore besoin d'elle pour s'amuser. Le jeune homme la regardait, lui souriant, cela se voulu tendre, elle le prit comme une menace, Capucine fondit en larme. Il passait sa main dans ses cheveux, cette même main ensanglantée qui fit tache dans sa chevelure brillante. L'homme se releva, énervé, et lui offrit un rageux coup de pied aux côtes. C'était de sa faute si ses mains étaient tâchées. D'un coup de grâce, il ouvrit son ventre d'une habilité qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Toujours aussi furieux de voir ses cheveux gâchés, il lui arracha ce qui la faisait vivre, son cœur. Il avait son cœur dans ses mains. Et il la regardait s'éteindre. Il tenait enfin son inspiration... Jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle panne surviennent et qu'une envie meurtrière lui prenne.

Retirant ses gants, il prit soin de quitter la scène de crime et de se rendre chez lui se laver, les cours commencerait bientôt. En passant le pas de la porte, il se rendit compte de son odeur répugnante, une odeur de fille. Sous la douche, il prit soin de bien se décrasser puis s'habilla correctement. Le jeune homme prit soin de s'allumer une cigarette et te tirer une bouffée de cette exaltante fumée. Devant le lycée, il y renonça pour ne pas s'attirer des ennuis. Le meurtrier arrivait au même moment que ces amis. Ils étaient un petit trio, s'entendant très bien. «Coucou Lys, coucou Castiel!» Les deux protagonistes sourirent à la demoiselle et Lysandre lui prit la main. Les joues de la jeune s'empourprèrent légèrement et elle lui offrit un doux baiser au coin des lèvres. «Y'a Capucine de morte. J'suis passé devant chez elle, les flics y étaient et ses parents étaient effondrés...» Un hoquet de stupeur s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune fille, elle devenu blême. Capucine était sa meilleure amie depuis l'enfance, malgré qu'Ambre su s'immiscer entre leur amitié. La cloche sonna et la demoiselle se traîna, malheureuse, vers sa classe. «Ça va aller Manuela...» Monsieur Faraize se démenait pour rendre un brin son cours intéressant. Surtout la belle au fond de la classe, la tête enfouie entre ses bras. La belle Manuela Firbz était l'un des élèves les plus intelligent. Ainsi, il ne servait à rien de lui poser une question surprise, elle en dirait la bonne réponse. La jeune fille ne releva pas la tête de l'heure, inquiétant son ami, le délégué.

La journée passait avec une lenteur extrême, la nouvelle s'était répandue à une vitesse fulgurante. Les murmures s'élevaient au passage du trio, les regards les fixant méchamment. Manuela ne suivait pas ce que l'enseignant pouvait bien expliquer. Elle qui était si intelligente, les mauvaises réponses s'enchaînait, au grand désespoir de ses profs. Le dernier cours s'annonçant, elle abandonna et se réfugia vers le toit. Le vent froid d'automne était comme une claque sur son blême visage. Ses yeux d'un vert si éclatant était terni par les larmes, sa vue brouillée par la tramontane, elle s'assit près d'un mur, la tête lourdement collée à celui-ci. S'abandonnant complètement, elle s'autorisa quelques larmes. «Si je saute, je ne souffrirais pas. Alors, radicalement...» Lentement, elle retira ses vêtements, se retrouvant en sous-vêtement, la douleur lancinante du vent sur sa peau. Ses fesses sur le béton glacial, les larmes s'écoulant, un cri jaillit de sa bouche. Elle s'autorisait à souffrir, elle se disait qu'elle mourrait au bout de ses douleurs.

Nathaniel parcourait les couloirs à la recherche de Manuela. C'était peine perdue, car elle était introuvable. Tournant en rond, le blond revoyait chaque salle, interrompant Mademoiselle Finch lors de ses explications sur la grammaire, le cours où Manuela était supposé être. Il retourna voir dans les toilettes, aucune trace de la jeune fille. Nathaniel prit un moment pour réfléchir aux endroits qu'ils n'avaient pas été. Prenant les clefs dans la salle des délégués, il courut vers les sous-sols. Ils ouvraient chaque rangement, mais encore maintenant, elle restait introuvable. Il alla au toilette les plus près et s'écrasa au fond d'une cabine. «Je ne suis pas un bon ami!» Le jeune homme se permit quelques larmes. Il se sentait vachement lâche, faible par tout ce qui se passait. La violence de son père, le sarcasme des autres et la disparition de Manu. Il était plus que seul, abandonné. Il se releva et quitta l'enceinte du lycée. «Adieu tout le monde, adieu Manuela...» D'un pas faussement décidé, il se rendit à la rivière. S'il ne mourait pas noyé, l'hypothermie lui prendrait la vie.

Quand la dernière sonnerie se déclencha, Lysandre et Castiel se rendirent sur le toit, comme à leur habitude. Ils y retrouvèrent Manuela, frigorifiée et inconsciente. «Merde! Mais tu parles d'une idiote!» Il la rhabillèrent et durent harceler l'infirmière pour qu'elle s'occupe de la jeune fille en attendant l'ambulance. Par manque de chance, on aurait dit que celle-ci était d'une lenteur extrême. Fixant l'horloge à chaque minute passante, le rebelle tapait du pied tandis que Lysandre était d'un calme exemplaire. Castiel poussa un énorme juron lorsque les ambulanciers se montrèrent enfin avec un brancard. Manuela fût conduit à l'hôpital de la petite ville, les deux amis suivaient de près l'ambulance qui filait à vive allure. Il était impensable que la jeune fille puisse quitter ce monde, pas maintenant. Les médecins se démenèrent pour réchauffer l'adolescente. Sa peau bleutée reprenait lentement sa couleur blafarde d'origine. Son corps était parsemé d'ecchymoses, comme si on l'avait frappé. Alors, ils devraient attendre le réveil de la demoiselle.

Couchée dans un lit blanc, elle fût réveillée par des mouvements près de son lit. En ouvrant les yeux, Lysandre était penché sous le lit, cherchant visiblement quelque chose. Furieux, il se releva, mais se cogna malencontreusement la tête. Un juron résonna dans la froide chambre, ce qui fit glousser la fille. La voyant, le mystérieux sourit et vînt embrasser sa bien-aimée. Le contact des lèvres de Lysandre sur les siennes la fit frissonner, mais se reprit aussitôt. «Où est Castiel?» L'argenté se contenta de hausser les épaules et de regarder Manuela. Un long silence s'installa entre les deux énergumènes, un silence pesant et gênant. Ils se regardaient, yeux encrés dans les yeux de l'autre, un sentiment indescriptible habitait la jeune fille. «Je t'aime.» Lysandre lui sourit, un sourire fin et magnifique qui en disait long. Manuela tourna machinalement la tête vers la fenêtre, le ciel était d'un bleu azuré où les nuages affluaient en masse, gâchant la douceur du temps. Le vent faisait claquer les branches d'arbre contre les fenêtres, faisant sursauté les peureux.

Le médecin vînt interrompre le calme des deux amoureux. La mine déconfite de celui-ci ne présageait rien de bon pour Manuela. Étant entièrement couverte, Lysandre ne comprenait pas ce que le médecin souhaitait annoncer. Il se pencha près du lit, à la hauteur des yeux de l'adolescente et s'apprêta à parler. D'abord aucun son ne sortit, mais il se reprit rapidement. «Vous a-t-on battu, mademoiselle Firbz?» Lysandre fronça les sourcils, Manuela était de plus en plus gênée, elle se cachait sous ses couvertures. «Mademoiselle, pouvez-vous me répondre?» L'argentée se leva d'un coup et retira littéralement la couette de sa petite amie. La jeune fille avait des hématomes ci et là un peu partout sur le corps, le médecin fût gêné d'une telle scène. «J'ai... Je me suis frappée. Je voulais avoir plus mal... Mais je ne sentais rien et... Je me suis tapé la tête contre la mur, mais rien...» Manuela sanglota tandis que Lysandre la consolait. Elle était davantage troublée par la mort de Capucine qu'il ne le crut. Et il s'en voulut.

Castiel s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, jouant de la guitare pour couvrir les éclats de voix qui provenaient du salon. Il se sentait impuissant chaque fois que son père était à la maison. Ce vieux fou l'avait fait souffrir durant son enfance, la brûlure qui ornait son torse, son dos, en était la preuve. Son père était fou, il battait sa mère, il buvait jusqu'à ne plus être capable de se lever. «Eh merde...» Prenant son courage en main, il sortit la batte de baseball qui trônait dans sa garde-robe. Il avançait à pas de loup vers le salon où sa mère hurlait désespérément à l'aide. Par chance, l'homme était de dos, Castiel put brandir la batte sans se faire voir. Même sa mère n'avait pu le voir. D'un coup, l'objet s'abattu violement sur la tête du père, l'assommant. «Oh! Mon Dieu! Castiel, qu'as-tu fais?!» Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue, il n'y croyait pas lui même. Sa mère courut au téléphone, Castiel avait déjà perdu la raison. Frappant son père de toutes ses forces, il lui faisait payer tout ce qu'il avait subi ces dernières années. Il n'entendit pas non plus, les cris de sa mère, la sonnerie stridente des voitures de polices. Il continuait de frapper de toutes ses forces. Ses joues étaient barbouillées par ses larmes, les cris qu'il lançait se perdirent au fond de sa gorge.

Le jeune fut rapidement emmené au poste de police, accusé de tentative de meurtre. «Monsieur, le dénommé Castiel se trouve en détention pour manque de coopération et agression sur policier. Aussi, un nouveau chef d'accusation se présente contre lui. D'après les voisins, une amie de la victime, Capucine Martin, ce fût le dernier vu chez elle. Il a quitté vers les environs de trois heure trente du matin.» L'officier en chef acquise, laissant son subordonné retourner tenter de questionner le jeune. Le plus vieux soupira, Monsieur Martin était terriblement fatigué et démoli suite à l'assassinat de sa fille. Pourtant, il ne perdait pas espoir de trouver le meurtrier. L'officier repensa à ce que l'autre avait dit: Capucine avait inviter un jeune homme sans qu'il n'en soit au courant. Il se rendit, d'humeur furibond, au laboratoire. S'adressant à son collègue, il resta sans réponse. Le biologiste entreprit de sitôt les tests. Ceux-ci se révélèrent positif, faisant blêmir l'officier Martin. «Josh? Est-ce que tout va bien?» Il disparu derrière les lourdes portes du labo et quitta l'édifice. Il démarra en trombe dans la petite rue de Sweet City, dérapant légèrement. L'homme roulait le double de la vitesse permise, il ne prenait pas garde aux autres gens sur la route. Prenant une route désertée qui menait à la campagne, Josh perdit le contrôle de sa voiture. Elle fit plusieurs tonneaux avant de terminer sa folle course contre deux arbres. L'homme était gravement blessé, un petit sourire collé aux lèvres, il s'éteignait. «Je te rejoins, ma petite fille...»  
Le couple était étendu sur le lit de la belle, se murmurant de doux mot à l'oreille. Un coup à la porte les firent sursauter. «Entrer..?» Un policier avec sa collègue pénétra dans la petite chambre d'hôpital, les amoureux s'empressèrent de se remettre droitement. «Manuela Firbz et Lysandre Adams?» Ils hochèrent la tête avec une synchronisation époustouflante. Les agents avancèrent deux chaises et s'y assirent. Fixant les deux jeunes d'un regard perçant, ils décrétèrent Manuela perturbée et Lysandre trop calme. D'un accord commun, ce fût la femme qui les interrogea. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à certain moment, les agents eurent pitié d'elle. Par contre le calme légendaire de Lysandre les troublèrent. Un silence s'installa suite au petit interrogatoire, les policiers semblaient gênés comme s'ils ne savaient pas comment annoncer quelque chose.  
-Votre ami..., se lança l'homme, Castiel Hoffman a été pour tentative de meurtre... Nous le soupçonnons d'être l'assassin de votre amie, Capucine Martin...  
-Non! C'est... Vous mentez! Castiel n'aurait jamais pu faire ça!, s'enquit Manuela, troublée par l'annonce.  
-Il fut le dernier aperçu chez Mademoiselle Martin. Dans les alentours de trois heure trente du matin, il quitta la demeure des Martin  
-Je sais que Castiel avait une relation avec Capucine, mais je ne crois pas qu'il fut capable de la tuer., expliqua sceptiquement Lysandre.

La hache à la main, la faisant tournoyer, il regardait fixement sa victime apeurée. «S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça! Je t'aime!» Le meurtrier éclata de rire, planta sa hache dans la jambe de son souffre-douleur. Il s'assit sur son ventre, le regardant fixement, un sourire aux lèvres. «Mais je ne t'aime pas. J'ai adorer te sentir sur moi, te faire jouir jusqu'au milieu de la nuit, mais ce n'était que pour mon plaisir personnel. Tu vas mourir, comme Capucine, parce que je n'ai plus besoin de toi, Alexy.» Il prit un couteau entre ses doigts et le passa lentement sur le torse de son amant, le faisant hurler. Les cris du bleuté résonnaient dans les murs, le jeune homme s'en extasia. «Hurle encore! C'est ainsi que tu deviens excitant, mon amour!» Les yeux brillant, il enfonçait davantage le couteau, Alexy se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas satisfirent son agresseur. Le sang s'écoulait lentement, ce fluide parfait exaltant une douce odeur de mort. D'un coup de grâce, avec sa hache, il trancha la gorge de son amant. La tête vola contre le mur, Alexy était mort. Il nettoie sa présence, quitta la maison et se rendit chez lui. Une nouvelle journée s'annonçait, il se rendit au lycée, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Manuela était sorti de l'hôpital, fragile et éperdument blessée. Elle errait dans la cours, le coeur au bord des lèvres. L'arrivé de ses deux amis la soulagèrent, elle offrit un long baiser de retour sur la joue de Castiel. Se retournant vers Lysandre, elle lui sourit faiblement avant de se nicher dans ses bras. Ils papotèrent un moment quand la sonnerie retentit. Ils durent se séparer pour se rendre chacun à leur salle, Manuela suivant Lysandre mollement. «Castiel, pourquoi l'ont-ils laissé sortir? J'ai eu peur...» Le jeune prit la main de son amie et l'entraîna vers le sous-sol. Il l'a serra dans ses bras, tellement fort, croyant devoir la protéger. Manuela le scrutait, elle le trouvait si beau. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent d'un énième baiser. Il approcha sa bouche près de l'oreille de la jeune fille, sa voix était sensuellement suave. «J'ai envie de toi.» Elle rougit, se défaisant de leur étreinte, elle recula de quelques pas.  
-Tu sais, je t'aime, mais...  
-Tu ne veux pas aller plus loin, je sais!, ronchonna l'argenté, Quand vas-tu cessé de faire ta sainte-nitouche, Manuela?  
-Quand tu seras plus gentleman, Lysandre. Pardonne-moi, mais depuis un moment, tu me fais peur! Tu... Tu as changé, t'es plus celui que j'ai connu autrefois...

Manuela se mit à verser quelques larmes, l'homme soupira et l'étreignit. «Pardonne-moi ma douce.» La première période passa plus lentement, quand ils sortirent du sous-sol, Manuela se heurta contre un policier. «Lysandre Adams?» Ce dernier acquiesça et ils lui passèrent les menottes. La jeune fille ne put réprimander un hoquet de stupeur, alors elle posa plusieurs questions qui restèrent sans réponse. Les agents emmenèrent Lysandre... Manuela était davantage blessé, elle hurla. «Si tu sors. Si tu sors ce soir, viens chez moi! Je serais à toi, Lysandre!» Elle ne vit pas le sourire qu'il affichait, un sourire victorieux. Le rebelle fut de nouveau arrêté, les deux amis furent conduits au poste. Manuela s'effondra, les larmes brûlant ses joues. Les regards de dégoût se retrouvaient braqués sur elle, les murmures s'élevèrent au travers du lycée. «C'est la faute de Castiel. C'est Castiel le coupable, le meurtrier.» Castiel, meurtrier, coupable. Castiel, meurtrier, coupable. Les mots se répétaient dans la tête de Manu, comme un son éphémère, infranchissable de ses lèvres.

L'après-midi était glacial, le vent soulevait les feuilles rouges, orangées et brunes. Manu se promenait lassement dans les rues de Sweet City, se laissant fouettant par le froid souffle. Lysandre fut rapidement relâché et Castiel quitta en soirée. L'argenté vînt rejoindre sa douce dans les alentours de vingt-deux heure, comme ils avaient convenu. Les gémissements qui lui vinrent dans haut le surprirent, il monta rapidement à la chambre de Manuela. La porte était grande ouverte, montrant un gigantesque lit où deux être trônaient. Il fut d'abord choqué, mais il comprit rapidement la situation, Manuela le trompait avec un énergumène. Il quitta furieusement la maison, la rage montant en lui. Il se rendit chez Castiel et l'attendit. La nuit s'annonçait rudement longue. Le ciel noir était davantage obscurci par les nuages. La lune n'étant pas visible, seuls les lampadaires éclairait la rue du rebelle. Un frisson parcouru l'échine de Lysandre, l'obligeant a refermer son épais manteau. Il attendu son ami une bonne heure quand celui-ci décida de montrer le bout de son nez. Un sourire étira le visage de l'argentée et il serra brièvement Castiel. «Rentrons.»

Le biologiste resta déconcerté devant les résultats des examens qu'il avait passés sur le cadavre de la jeune Martin. Un officier venait à peine de repartir, ayant troublé l'homme. Des mots résonnaient dans sa tête: Relation sexuelle, assassinat, suicide. Ils tournèrent et retournèrent, il n'arrivait pas à mettre des explications sur la situation. Le biologiste Pierre Adams tomba de son banc, des convulsions le prirent. Un peu plus tard, un officier le trouva mort. Sa bouche était couverte d'une fine couche de bave jaunâtre, ses yeux vitreux en redonnaient de chair de poules. Ces notes étaient étalées sur son plan de travail, l'officier en prit une entre ces doigts et la lâcha aussi. «À toutes les unités, il y a une urgence!» Et il quitta le labo à la course, la note toucha le sol. "Mon fils a violée Capucine Martin."

Attaché contre le lit, la victime ne bronchait pas une seule seconde. Il se contentait de regarder le meurtrier droit dans les yeux. «Je savais que c'était toi. Je savais que si je couchais avec elle, je provoquerais ta jalousie. Tu sais, elle est bien étroite, comme je les aimes!» L'homme enragé assena une violente gifle à l'insolent. «Vois-tu, je savais que tu jalousais Lysandre d'être avec Manu. Tu as donc tuer Capucine, puis ensuite, mon frère, car ils étaient les amants de ce cher victorien.» Une nouvelle claque rougit la joue du geek, il souriait. «Cas-tiel, le preux chevalier éperdument prit d'amour pour une fille qui ne le voit même pas! Alors vas-y, tue-moi!» D'un coup habille, il sectionna la jugulaire. Le sang fusa de part et d'autre, tachant le rebelle au passage. Il se délecta de ce liquide rougeâtre, mais fut rapidement prit de panique. Comment allait-il faire disparaître les indices? Il respira un bout coup et entreprit d'effacer toute trace. Le rebelle quitta la maison et se rendit rapidement chez lui, empruntant toutes les ruelles inimaginables pour ne croiser personne.

À bout de souffle, il pénétra une nouvelle ruelle et croisa une femme, couchée à même le sol. Elle tenait désespérément un bébé dans ses bras. Castiel s'abaissa à son niveau et la fixa un moment. Devait-il la réveiller? Et d'un coup, elle ouvrit les yeux, le faisant ainsi sursauté. «Madame, venez avec moi, vous pourrez dormir dans ma maison et protéger votre enfant du froid...» Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait, mais il le faisait quand même. La femme le suivit, reconnaissante de pouvoir avoir un toit par cette soirée frigorifiante. La femme ne cessait de remercier le jeune homme, celui-ci se sentait bien. Bien, car il aidait au moins une personne dans sa misérable vie. Pourtant, il souhaitait au fond de lui-même que son père ne fût pas mort, que toute cette histoire ne soit qu'une blague, un cauchemar. Et sous cette lune éclatant, leurs pas dans l'air froid, c'est ses larmes qui l'emmenaient vers les enfers.

Elle errait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, attendant les résultats des examens qu'elle avait passé plutôt. Son téléphone vibra, elle le sortit de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Manuela venait de recevoir un message d'un téléphone inconnu. "Derrière l'école, viens vite, c'est urgent Manuela!" La jeune fille soupira et se dirigea vers la sortie. En passant la porte, son téléphone sonna. Agacée, elle décrocha et tomba sur la voix apeurée d'Iris, la meilleure amie d'Armin. «Manu! Manu, A-Armin, il est... Il est mort! Et... Et Alexy aussi!» Manuela fut troublée, elle n'entendait plus Iris sangloter à l'autre bout du combiné. Elle l'échappa et courut au rendez-vous donné. Elle crut qu'un de ses amis était en danger. Elle traversa la cour à grande enjambée pour arriver derrière l'école. Un cri de stupeur s'échappa de sa bouche: Un homme masqué tenait un grand couteau sous la gorge de la vieille directrice. «Mademoiselle Firbz, partez immédiatement!» Les jambes de Manu étaient paralysées, elle observait la scène, impuissante devant l'homme et son couteau.

Le masqué planta son arme dans le coeur de la vieille dame. Il la laissa tomber au sol et s'approcha lentement de la fille. «Manuela, n'ai pas peur, je te ferais vivre d'agréable sensation.» Il empoigna Manu par les cheveux et la traîna vers les bois. La demoiselle se débattait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, la pogne de l'homme était beaucoup trop ferme. S'enfonçant dans les bois, ils s'arrêtèrent seulement au bout de quelques minutes. L'homme retira son masque, Manu fut choqué par la personne qu'elle vit. «Lys-Lysandre?!» Ce dernier rit devant la mine déconfite de la jeune fille. Il lui assena un violent coup à la mâchoire, elle vit des étoiles. Un sourire narquois s'affichait sur ses lèvres, apeurant davantage Manuela. Il l'attacha, puis se plaça de nouveau devant elle. Elle souffrirait. Souffrirait longuement. «Tue-moi tout de suite, je ne veux pas avoir mal!» Lysandre haussa les épaules et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.  
-Mais avant, je te veux.  
-Non! Non, s'il te plait! S'il te plait, Lysandre!, sanglotait la pauvre Manuela.

Suite à ces actes, Lysandre se rhabilla. «Es-tu fière de ce corps?» Il cracha sur la jeune fille avant de reprendre son couteau. Il le passa sur les bras de sa vis-à-vis qui ne pouvait que hurler. «Tu sais, Castiel est présentement pendu dans son salon. Les policiers croient dur comme fer que c'est cet énergumène le meurtrier de Capucine, Alexy et Armin. Tu as couché avec Armin? Et bien soit. J'ai baisé comme une bête la douce Capucine et le joli cul serré d'Alexy. Surprise? Tant mieux. Maintenant, c'est la fin!» Le poignard s'enfonça entre la poitrine de Manuela. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais aucun son ne sortit. «Et la douce s'éteint lentement. Elle s'envole vers d'autre monde et nous quitte pour toujours. Manuela Firbz, je te déclare septième. Adieu, mon amour. Je t'aime.»

Leurs pas se faisaient fugaces et rapide, jamais ils n'avaient poursuivit un tel meurtrier. Armé jusqu'aux dents, lampe de poche éclairant leur passage, ils suffisaient de voir leur regard, ils étaient près du but. Et la neige qui dégringolait lentement du ciel si noir, la lune se rendait merveilleusement bien. Les sons inquiétants de la petite forêt les encourageaient davantage à avancer vers la vieille cabane que leur avait parlé un jardinier. Comme dans les films, on aurait dit que tout se déroulait au ralenti. Le chef les arrêta et prit le porte-voix. «Lysandre Adams, sortez immédiatement de cette cabane et aucun mal ne vous sera fait!» L'argenté sortit, un énorme sourire ornait son visage. Une arme à feu planté sur sa tempe, il se mit à rigoler. Rigoler follement, son corps se déformait sous chacun des spasmes qui le parcouraient. «Et je serais le huitième.» Le prit sourd de la balle ne se fut pas entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde, car après, même une mouche aurait fait plus de bruit. Le cadavre du jeune victorien trônait devant la porte, le sang s'y était rapidement répandu. Et c'était la fin...


End file.
